Sold
by the original Kuroi
Summary: [Ryuki one-shot] Conned into a school auction, Ruki was unwillingly sold off to a certain blue-eyed guy.


**A/N: Errr… Ruki is 17 and Ryo is 21. I seem to like that age. This story is not related to 'Reunion' whatsoever. In case anyone wondered, I'm writing the auction with American dollars because I forgot how to convert dollars into yen. ^^;; **

**Don't ask about the names, I'm putting last name last since I'm using the American dollars. _Italics _are thoughts, as usual.**

**And on with the fic!**

---------

"I can't believe your girlfriend actually convinced Ruki to do this," Jenrya Lee said grumpily. "And I can't believe Ruki's making me spend so much money on her." 

"How much did she tell you to bring?" Takato Matsuki said with a small smile. 

"As much money I can get if I didn't want to be decapitated," moaned Jenrya. Takato started laughing, ignoring the dirty look he received from his blue-haired friend. "…May the gods have mercy on me." Sighed Jenrya.

"Or in your case, Ruki," Takato murmured as the two walked into park festival. 

---

"Juri!!" yelled out Ruki Makino. "Juri!" She tapped her sandaled foot impatiently against the wooden floor. "Dammit, Juri, if you don't--"

"Ruki!" The brown-haired girl popped out of nowhere, causing Ruki to yell and fall over. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in line!"

"I don't give a damn, Juri!" Ruki cried out, her voice muffled as she tried to get the towel out her face. "I refuse to get out there in this—this thing!"

"I'm hurt, Ruki! That was one of my first designs and I saved it especially for you!" Juri said, indignant. "And it's not a thing! It's called a--"

"It's called a bikini, sweetie!" Ruki's mom said perkily as she came in similar to Juri's entrance. "And you're gonna look gorgeous!"

"Mo-ther!" Ruki scowled. "What ARE you doing here?"

"Seeing you get ready, dear!" Rumiko Makino said with a huge smile. "My daughter's all grown up!" She hugged Juri happily who hugged back. 

"Ruki, c'mon, get up. We have to re-fix your hair and--"

"Juri—I AM NOT GOING TO DO THIS." Ruki said, hugging the towel closer to her body. "NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS."

"But Ruki—you're gonna be up next!"

"TELL THEM THAT I BROKE MY ARM OR SOMETHING—I DON'T CARE!"

"Oh, is wittle Ruki making a fuss again?" A silky voice asked. There stood Lena Matsui with a smirk on her face. She wore a turquoise skimpy swimsuit, which was surprisingly still a one-piece. "Don't worry hon—you can drop out for all anyone cares. I already made enough to help out with the stupid trip--$205 dollars spent on this." She waved her hand around her body. 

Ruki gave her a skeptical look. "Did you ask your boyfriend to bid on you?" Lena glared at her and stalked off.   

"Ruki!" Juri tugged on her friend's arm and pinched it. "You have to do this! You have to go beat her saggy old butt!"

Ruki gave Juri a weird look. "You have the weirdest insults, you know." Juri sighed impatiently and combed out Ruki's hair. 

"So many tangles. Well, it'll do, I guess. You don't have any make-up on, though." Juri put some lip-gloss on Ruki's lips despite her protests. "Right then, that should be okay—right Ms. Makino?"

"Rumiko, Juri, dear, and of course!" Rumiko smiled brightly. 

"Okay then! It's your turn, Ruki!" Juri grabbed one end of the towel and pushed her redheaded friend out to stage. 

"And now, we have Ruki Makino," stated the school president who was working as the auctioneer. 

"Ms.—er, Rumiko?" Juri asked her best friend's mother. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Since the chances of Ruki getting someone she dislikes are very very high—what do you think I need to get so Ruki won't attempt to kill me when this is all over?"

"Just use the 'I-thought-it-was-for-the-best-I-didn't-know-the-outcome-would-be-this-bad' card—I always do." Ruki's mom shrugged.

"That works?" Juri asked.

"Let's just say, I used it throughout Ruki's life," winked Rumiko. 

---

"Ruki Makino is wearing the latest design of the Katou line. As you can see, it's a purple bikini however the top is one held by one strap and the bottom has a skirt cover." 

Ruki scowled as she stood there, a hand on her hip. She refused to prance around the stage like the others. 

"Uh, um, Ruki is a junior at our high school. She's writes for our newspaper and occasionally works as a part-time model for the Katou line."

_Forced to work part-time, _Ruki's scowl deepened.

"Ruki is the former Digimon Queen, for those game freaks," continued the school president. "Sometimes you'd find her playing during lunch break with her friends. Now, do I hear a ten?"

"Ten!" someone shouted out in the crowd. Ruki barely gave a glance at the boy. Instead, she scanned the crowd for her closest male friend. She saw his blue hair and her eyes stayed on him. 

"Fifteen!" Another shouted, waving money in the air. 

"Twenty!" 

Ruki glared at the blue haired head. So far, he had not said anything. Minutes ticked by as the bids went higher. By the time it hit hundreds, Jenrya finally started bidding. 

"A hundred and fifty two!" He shouted. 

"A hundred and sixty!" Another yelled.

"A hundred and eighty!" Jenrya raised his hand again.

"A hundred and ninety!"

"Two hundred!" Jenrya crossed his fingers, hoping the other boys would shut up.

"TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS!" A Digimon game freak and a science geek, Keisuke Moriato, bellowed. He was notorious for starting the Ruki fan club. Jenrya gulped and turned pale. Takato patted his back sympathetically.

"Two hundred and seventy eight!" A voice stated from the front. Ruki glared at Jenrya (who winced) and turned her gaze to the guy up front. The soccer jock was bidding on her? Ruki was confused. The last time she checked from Juri's gossip, he was dating Lena. 

"Two hundred and eighty dollars!" Keisuke shouted again. The jock looked defeated. Ruki's glare returned. _Jenrya is going suffer._

"Three hundred and twenty." A calm, collected voice stated. It held a small hint of arrogance but it was hardly noticeable to the crowd—except Ruki. Her eyes widened and she prayed for the Gods for him to lose. Though, between her choices, him or the nerd, who would she pick?

"Three hundred and… thirty dollars!" Keisuke shouted weakly. 

"Three hundred and sixty, then."

"Three hundred and sixty, whew—anyone going to top that?" asked the school president. Silence filled the area. Ruki slapped her palm to her forehead. "Three hundred and sixty—going once, going twice, sold!" Slowly, everyone started clapping until it increased by each clap. Ruki numbly walked backstage, ignoring the whistles and the thundering clapping. Only two words were clear to her at the moment: _Jenrya's dead._

---

"Three hundred and sixty, Ruki! Three hundred and SIXTY!" Juri hopped up and down happily. "See why you had to be there?! We're definitely gonna have that school trip now! AND YOU BEAT LENA!"

Ruki glared at her bouncing friend and slipped into her white sneakers. She wore a black tank top and dark denim shorts. Juri stopped to look at her friend. 

"You look nice—but isn't it going to be hot with those dark colors?"

"The sun has set, Juri," Ruki said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be mad! Be glad!" Juri grinned winningly at her friend. 

"Stop quoting that stupid American commercial for once." Ruki fixed her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her cell phone along with some spare money. "In half an hour, call me and get me out of there, got it?" 

"Give him an hour, at least," Juri suggested. Ruki glowered at her and walked out of the tent. Keisuke was waiting outside for her.

"I'm sorry for failing you, your highness!" He said dramatically. Ruki raised an eyebrow and her lip twitched. "The fates were cruel, but alas, who would have expected less? A king always ends up with the queen, even if a knight tries his hardest." He stopped for a minute. "Though, I did hear your conversation inside there, forgive me… perhaps later, I would be able to save the queen, if the fates permit it…" 

"Will you save her while riding a dashing white horse in a shining armor? You know, I once heard that the armors were so heavy, you had to be aided in getting up a horse." Both Ruki and Keisuke looked to the left to see the highest bidder standing there. His eyes were dancing with amusement and he had to clear his throat from bursting out with laughter. Ruki scowled at him while Keisuke frowned. 

"Best of luck to you, your highness," Keisuke bowed to Ruki and walked off. He passed the other boy and shot him a look. Taking no offense, the boy inched a little lower to whisper in Keisuke's ear.

"Don't even think of messing this up for me or I'll personally kill you." Even with a smile on, you could still hear a semi-dangerous edge to his threat. 

Keisuke shuddered a bit but glared at him. "Just you wait… In the future… the king would be down at the knight's feet." He walked away but the other boy barely took notice of it as he walked closer to Ruki.

"Akiyama." Ruki said curtly. She studied him as he was walking to him. Over the years, he developed quite nicely. He grew and was about two inches taller than Ruki. He stayed pretty much the same but he now had a well-built body (_Can't even see the six-pack, though_, Ruki thought dryly). He wore khaki shorts that hung a little beyond his knees and a cerulean polo shirt. 

"When are you going to just call me Ryo?" He asked with a grin as he stood in front of Ruki. 

"Shut up and let's go."

"If you say so," he said. He grabbed her hand and led her to all the small booths.

"Let go of my hand," Ruki said calmly, counting to ten.

"No," Ryo said happily. "It's required."

"It is not!" Ruki tried to tug her hand out of his grasp. He suddenly let go and she stumbled. Ryo grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"Suit yourself. This way will be harder to walk, though."

"Akiyama!" She stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" He let go. "Okay, fine. Meanie." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Ruki rolled her eyes. "And after all that money I spent on you…" Ruki glared at him and walked away. "Hey! Ruki!!" He whined, following her. "Come back!" He jogged after her and when he fell into pace, he said, "Race ya!" Running past her, he grinned as he heard an annoyed shout behind him.

"Cheater!"

---

"So, what do you want?" Ryo asked, staring at the menu. 

"Not hungry," Ruki replied, checking her watch. It was only fifteen minutes past her departure from the tent. She cursed inwardly.

"You have to eat something," Ryo said. "Hm, fine, I'll order for you."

"Eh? What?" Ryo ordered before she could stop him. "Akiyama!"

Ryo shrugged. "We have to take advantage of this festival or else it's not gonna be fun."

"But I'm not hungry." 

"You will be—let's go wait over there!" He pulled her over to a bench near the back. Ruki sat down willingly and crossed her legs. Ryo hummed a song stuck in his head and Ruki sat there in annoyance. After a while, Ruki finally snapped.

"Quit humming!" 

Ryo grinned and nodded. "Okay." He started to sing softly, watching Ruki's expression. Her eyebrow twitched the same time her mouth twitched. Before she had a chance to say anything, however, he jumped up and cried out, "Food!" 

He ran to get it and Ruki just stared at him. Ryo was already 21, four years older than her, and he still acted like a child. He would still argue with Ruki over petty things and annoy her by doing little things like tweaking her hair, just to get her attention. Juri once said Ryo had a major thing for her but Ruki never believed it. Why would he? As the attractive guy, both physically and mentally, he could have anyone he'd like. There was no way he'd pick a 17 year old over everyone else. Juri had asked why he made time to bother her, though. It took Ruki a while, but of course, the answer was clear. He thought of her like a sister. Or perhaps she was one of the few people who didn't treat him with respect nor thought he was royal. And he liked having someone normal around. Unlike Kazu and Kenta. Juri was doubtful, but she let it go.

Then again, he wouldn't just spend $360 on someone he thought was like a sister or whatever. Ruki cleared her thoughts. There wasn't a point in dig further in this matter. Ryo just didn't like her in that way. Disappointment hung in the air but Ruki shook it off with a wry smile. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Ryo was her somewhat good friend (when he wasn't deliberately pissing her off, that is) and that's good enough for her. At least, she's trying to tell herself that. 

Ryo came sprinting back with a heavy-loaded tray in his hand. There were nachos, hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, fries, and sodas.

"Didn't we go to the Italian booth?" asked Ruki, a frown on her face as she looked at the food, confused. 

"Pizza is under the chips bag. I didn't have enough space," Ryo said, smiling sheepishly. "The cherry coke's yours—I get the root beer."

"But Italians don't eat nachos or hamburgers or… well, they do, but they're not originated from there."

"Ruki, the auction said we could get anything at this festival for free as long as we bid. Don't think I'm just gonna eat Italian," he told her, setting the tray on the bench between them. "I wanted Chinese, too, though. Hm, perhaps I can get that for a take-out or something." He grabbed a hot dog and stuck half of it in his mouth. Ruki stared at him. He stopped chewing to stare back. "Wot?" he asked, trying to chew. 

Ruki suppressed the urge to smile and shook her head instead. She grabbed a fry and nibbled on it. Ryo swallowed his food and drank some of his soda. 

"Don't tell me you're only gonna eat that. I can't eat this all by myself."

"Tough luck," Ruki said, smirking. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

"You still have to eat something… here," he said, picking up a burger and putting it to Ruki's mouth. "Eat."

"No." Ruki batted the burger away. "Put that down before I--" Ryo took the chance to stuff it in. As a reflex, Ruki closed her mouth. Ryo started laughing as she glared at him, the burger hanging down from her mouth. She took it out and continued to glare.

"Just eat it, Ruki," Ryo said, his laughter lessening. He opened a bag of chips. "You should be somewhat hungry after two hours of doing that auction." Ruki shook her head but took a bite from the burger. Ryo smiled at her. "What possessed you to auction yourself off, anyway? I never imagined you doing that."

"It was for school. We need the money for a trip." Ruki said, nonchalant. 

"You wouldn't do that for your school, ever. Especially now that you're in the public high school with Takato and them." He grinned cheekily at her when she shot him a look.

"And you're so sure because…?"

"You complain a lot about your high school whenever I ask. Mainly the people."

"Trust you to have a good memory," sighed Ruki. 

"Of course," Ryo said. "Was it Juri?"

"Who else?" Ruki asked and took another bite of her burger. "She is actually really manipulative and she really knows what's going on. The other day, she told me Keisuke--" She stopped. Ryo looked at her quizzically. 

"Told you what?" 

Ruki shook her head. "It's nothing. Just some stupid stuff. I shouldn't be blabbing about this, anyway."

"No, it's okay. I like listening to you talk. Finish what you wanted to say." He prodded. 

"Well," Ruki said slowly. She took a sip of her soda and nibbled on a chip. "Keisuke… you know who he is, right?"

"Mr. Knight in shining armor?" grinned Ryo. Ruki nodded. 

"He has an obsession with me… his locker is filled with my pictures." Ruki rolled her eyes. "The freaky thing is… he has this book… inside, all the guys who have talked to me, even just to say, 'Move', written down. And apparently, you're the number one threat or whatever. Other then Jenrya."

"Why Jenrya and me?" Ryo asked. "What about Takato and Kazu and Kenta?"

"Takato has Juri and he only chats with me. Kazu and Kenta avoid me like the plague, unless they need a favor or they think they can beat me in a card game. Jenrya's my best friend, so he's a threat. And you're a threat cause…"

"Cause…?"

"I'm not sure. Probably cause you're the Digi-king," Ruki said, rolling her eyes. "It's stupid, really. But supposedly in his locker, there's also pictures of you."

"He's attracted to me, too?" Ryo asked, shoulders slumping. His mouth opened a little. Ruki snorted.

"The pictures of you are covered in red and crosses and all that." Ruki said. "And no, he doesn't like red. The red is for blood."

"I'm not that stupid," Ryo argued. He frowned. "Sounds like stalker-material. Watch out for this creep."

Ruki shrugged half-heartedly. She hadn't told him what Juri really said. In the book, there was also a million ways to ask Ruki on a date, to kiss her, to do a bunch of things. And there was a list of people Keisuke felt he had to get rid of. Ryo was on top. Luckily for her, Keisuke was still his nerdy little self, buried in his computer and not really doing anything to anyone. Probably couldn't summon the guts or the strength, even if he called himself a knight. 

"So how's college?" Ruki asked. 

"Stressful, though high school isn't far off from it." Ryo said. "The dorm rooms aren't very… secure."

"In what way?" Ruki's right eyebrow lifted.

"My roommate likes to… have some fun. When I'm trying to study, I hear very interesting noises." Ryo frowned. 

"Noises. Interesting noises." Ruki blinked.

"Ruki's a perv," Ryo laughed. "Nasty little girl," he mocked, gently using his knuckles to rap against her forehead. Ruki frowned.

"Shut up," she said, "What are you talking about then?"

"My roommate is trying to be a prank-store-inventor, though he's becoming an engineer first. He likes to experiment a lot of stuff. And he's always working on something new during his spare time—my studying time—and it's always BOOM! or KIKIKIKIKIKI!! or something like that." He grinned at her. "Don't you feel so guilty for thinking dirty, now?"

"It's your fault for making me think that way," Ruki stuck her tongue out at him. Ryo laughed again.

"Sure, blame me for all your bad habits."

"It is," Ruki complained. "An-nyways…" she stopped for a minute to think of something to say. "Any good dates lately?" She hoped she sounded casual. 

Ryo looked at her. She was staring at her burger. "And this sudden interest is from where?" 

"Making conversation, you ass." Ruki muttered. Ryo smirked. 

"There's been one."

"Oh," Ruki said. "Name?"

"You're not gonna hunt her down and hurt her, are you?" Ryo faked a horrified expression. Ruki rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She stuck one of her hands on her hip.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?" Ruki frowned. 

"For one, you can't hurt me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Second, you can't hurt the girl."

"Again, why would I do that?" Images of Ruki bashing an unknown girl flashed in her head but she kept her mouth shut.

"Third, you have to promise you won't start ignoring me or anything."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Ruki rolled her eyes. "Fine. I promise." 

"Okay then." Ryo started to eat the pizza and Ruki sat there, waiting. After a while, she grew impatient. 

"Well?!"

"Hm?" Ryo used a napkin to wipe off the cheese on his chin. "What?"

"Who's the freaking girl?!"

"Oh. That. Right. Isn't it obvious, already?" Ryo asked.

"No! Why do you think I'm asking?"

Ryo shrugged. "I thought it was obvious. It's you."

"What? When did we--"

"Right now." He started to eat his pizza again and Ruki stared at him stupidly. Was he serious or was he trying to die early for teasing her like this? She opened her mouth but then closed it again, dumbfounded. What the hell was he trying to say? Her thoughts from when Ryo was running around for the food came back and started to give Ruki a headache. She sipped her soda and decided to forget about it and ignore Ryo. 

Then again, she just promised she wouldn't. Dammit! She cursed Ryo and glared at him while he ate his pizza, staring off to the left. She checked her watch—about 35 minutes since she was with him. Wasn't Juri supposed to call by now?!

Ryo turned to her and cocked his head to a side. "Aren't you going to finish your burger?" Ruki turned her head away. Ryo blinked. "Ruki?" He didn't get a reply. "Hey, you promised you wouldn't ignore me."

"Promises are meant to be broken," she said.

"Ah, you talked to me," he said with a small smile. Ruki gave him an evil eye. _Stupid manipulative jerk._ She turned away again. Ryo sighed. "You know, it's not fair for you to be mad at me. I warned you and besides, what is there to be mad at?"

"Cause you're just--" 

"Ruki, dear," drawled a voice. The couple blinked and looked behind them. Lena stood there in a mini-skirt and spaghetti strapped tank top. One of the straps was falling down and her one side of her skirt was higher than the other side. A guy stood behind her, his clothes were mussed and he was twiddling his thumbs together, nervously scuffing his foot into the dirt. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"What do you think? I'm supposed to be here for the stupid festival."

"I meant the bench, back in this secluded area."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm going to have sex? On a bench? Because so far, the only person who looks like they would even do that is you."

Lena gave her a look and turned to Ryo instead. "So this is the Piggy king…" 

"That's Digi-king, you ass." 

"No, piggy. Look at all this food. Unless you're eating all that junk, Ruki…" 

"Does it look like I'm eating? And does it look like he's fat?" 

She looked at Ryo again. "Too bad your looks are wasted on such a girl," she said instead. With that, she sauntered away, the guy who bid on her trailing after her.  

"Psycho bitch," Ruki muttered. "Never comes up with any good insults or anything and always acts like she's the princess." She cussed and slammed her hand down on the bench. 

"Ruki," Ryo caught her attention. "She didn't really say anything too bad… don't get so worked up." He smiled at her.

"Uh huh. Trust you to be on her side."

"What?" Ryo said, astonished at her accusation. "Ruki, chill. You're being irrational."

"Irrational?" Ruki snapped. "Irrational? I'm more rational than I should be!"

"So what was that all about when you accused me of being on her side when all I said was 'She didn't say anything too bad'?"

"Akiyama, shut up! You didn't even pay attention to what she said! There was implied--"

"Um, Ruki," he started nervously. "I really didn't mean anything by that comment, so can you just… uh, well, calm down? I'm sorry, ok?"

Ruki glared at him and took a deep breath. She willed herself not to punch him in the eye and settled for crossing her arms. Ryo looked at her, concerned.

"What did she do to you?"

Ruki ignored him and stared off to a distance. _Where the hell is Juri? Call me, dammit!_

"Ruki…"

"What?" Her voice was cold.

"What did she do to you?" he repeated. 

Ruki glanced at him. He looked lost and a bit forlorn. Her eyes were slitted and her mouth became a thin line. "Think about my freshman year."

Ryo paused and searched his brain. That year, Ruki dated Jenrya for a few weeks but they broke up because they were more suited to be friends. Rumors had circulated around Ruki, however. They mentioned several things, such as how desperate Ruki was and tried to get Jenrya into bed. A lot of sleazy guys tried to date her but most of the people avoided her. There was a limited number of people who stood by her. After a while, a lot of stuff were stolen and all fingers were on Ruki as the rumors had said. Many people attacked her so she'd give back the stuff or stop. All that did was giving Ruki some bruises and everyone's suspicions increased. Near the end of the year, someone beat Ruki so badly, she ended in the hospital. The principal finally took action and it turned out Lena had started it all. Though, she got away with it because of her dad had a high position in the school board and he threatened to close down the school if his daughter was expelled. 

Lena's sole reason for starting the rumors was only because Ruki had dissed her on the first day of school. 

Ryo's expression soured. "She's the one?"

Ruki raised her right eyebrow. "Why would I mention that year if it wasn't?"

Ryo quieted for a minute. "Well, wanna beat her up? I can help."

"I don't need your help, thanks." Ruki said, the edge returning to her voice. Ryo nodded and inwardly sighed. 

"Are you going to eat anything else?" he asked, looking down at the food. There was still a lot left over but he lost his appetite. 

"No." 

"Then let's go," he said, picking up the tray and throwing everything into the trash.

"Wasteful." Ruki murmured. Ryo gave a guilty smile. 

"It was. Sorry Mother Earth." He saluted a tree and bowed to it. Ruki smiled dryly. 

"How very nice of you to apologize," she said. She stood up and stretched. Ryo waited for her to finish and grabbed her hand when she did. "Again?" she asked wearily. 

"You're not protesting," he said with a grin.

"You never stop," she said, frowning. "Stubborn idiot."

"Course—or else I'd never get any where with you, Ruki." He smiled at her and led her to the Ferris wheel. "Our finale. Cliché, but I think it's… uh, well, I like it."

"Trying to get rid of me after spending $360?" 

"I meant the finale to our festival fun. I was gonna take you somewhere else later cause I don't think you'd want me to win you anything. Course, thank you for telling me that you wanted to stay with me longer," Ryo grinned. 

"Stop grinning so much already and I did NOT say that. And what makes you think I don't want a stuffed animal?"

"But that was implied. And because that's just how you are."

"It was not," she said. "And I am not."

"Was too. And you are."

"Was not. Am not."

"Was too, are too, and c'mon."

"Was not, am not," she claimed as she stepped into the cart. There wasn't a line since everyone was busy playing games and eating.  

"Was too, are too." Ryo said, smiling. The door was closed and the ride started. Ruki muttered her part of the argument under her breath and turned to look out the window. The sky was cloudy and there were only two stars and a crescent moon. _Not much to look at_, Ruki thought glumly. She was forced to talk to Ryo.

"I can't believe you spent $360." Ruki said, finally. The question 'Why' had been bugging her all night.

"I was forced to," Ryo laughed. "All the guys had such high bets. See how hot you are?" He teased but he turned serious and smiled gently. "And besides, you're worth it." Ruki stared at him. She was at a loss for words. Ryo continued to smile and turned to look down the window. Everyone was tiny specks and there were a bunch of bright lights. It was quite amusing to look at. 

"Why are you always like this?" Ruki asked softly. 

"Like what?" Ryo turned to her, surprised. 

"Playing around." Ruki frowned. "You're just like everyone else. I may be rude or cold at times but I still have feelings." She didn't care if he was going to tease her or ignore her later on, she wanted it to stop. He was confusing her and it hurt. It hurt her brain to think and it hurt her feelings to think he'd do this.  

"What are you talking about?" Ryo looked at her wide-eyed. Did the burger contain something to give her mood swings? Or was it the cherry coke? He thought about what else she ate that he didn't. The fries?

"Okay, forget it. Just stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. _He could be an actor,_ Ruki thought dryly. 

"Stop making me think that I'm someone special in your life or that you're interested in me or whatever." Ruki snapped. "Okay, fine, you win. I have a crush on you, are you satisfied? You can stop your games now." She glared at him. Ryo blinked as her words sunk in and he started to grin. "What? Did you not hear me at all?"

"I heard you loud and clear, Ruki."

"Then what are you grinning stupidly about? Thrilled that you won?"

"Won? In a way, I did kinda win, didn't I?" he asked himself. 

"So you were playing with me." Ruki asked in disbelief. She still had an inch of hope he didn't but now it was clear.

"Ruki, I'm hurt." He faked a pained expression. "I can't believe you'd think that. I thought you knew better."

"Stop that!" Ruki stood up. "I thought I told you to quit teasing me! God, leave me alone!"

"Ruki, I couldn't leave you alone even if I lost my memory and had to start anew." he stated. Ruki clenched her fist. She was ready to kick him out the door. She took a swung at him but fell as the cart rocked. Ryo caught her and lifted her chin with his left hand while his right held onto her waist. "That's cause I'm so in love with you." 

"You are not! You're teasing me again!" She struggled in his grip. Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Ruki, love, don't make me kiss you to shut you up. I'd like to kiss you for a different reason."

Ruki's shoulders slumped. She was confused and torn. Was he telling the truth?

"Still in conflict, eh?" Ryo smiled. "Well, I figured I couldn't just tell you and have you run into my arms. That is kinda cheesy, though." He paused for a minute. "Ruki?" She looked him in the eye.

"What did you win, then?" she asked.

"You."

"Say what you said to me again."

"You."

"Not that, stupid."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Ruki Makino, I'm very much in love with you." 

"That's not what you said."

"But it means the same thing."

"But I told you to say what you said to me."

"Does it matter? It means the same thing."

"Yes, but you--"

"Trust you to argue with me after I confessed my love for you," he snorted, sighing dramatically. "What's a guy like me gonna do?" 

Ruki shot him a glare and got out of his grasp. He let go, unwillingly. She sat up straight and let out her breath. 

"Akiyama, you better be saying the truth. Or else I'll send you to hell early." She fixed him with her evil eye. "Got it?"

He saluted her. "Aye, aye, love."

Ruki rolled her eyes and snorted. She cocked her head up. Ryo was breathing very softly and was sitting very close to her. Ruki closed her eyes and straightened as Ryo reached his head down…

Right when Ruki's cell phone rang. Ruki cursed and reached for her cell. "What?" she asked, irritated. Ryo grinned beside her, even though he was disappointed himself. 

"Sorry Ruki!" chirped Juri. Ruki glared. _You had to call me now_. 

"I got distracted when Kazu got his head stuck in the watermelon. We all had to help him out!" Juri said, exasperated. Ruki frowned as the image filled her head. How that was possible was unknown to her. However, it seemed like a Kazu-thing to do. "Anyway, is Ryo still alive? Please say yes."

"He's very alive and well," Ruki said through gritted teeth. "Very much alive."

"Ruki, is everything ok? You seemed pissed off."

"Juri, think about the Christmas party where you and Takato were outside on my porch before you came in the house. Then put Ryo in Takato's position, me in your position, and think about what was supposed to happen but instead, my grandmother opened the door."

"…" Juri couldn't say anything for a few seconds but then she squealed. Ruki held the phone away from her ear. "RUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID IT! OH MY GOD! YOU REALLY DID IT!"

"Actually, Juri, we were supposed to. You ruined it," Ryo remarked from beside Ruki.

"Ah!" Juri said quickly. "Sorry! Okay, I'm off now!" she hung up. Ruki snapped her phone shut and slipped it back in her pocket. 

"Now where were we?" Ryo asked, grinning like mad. Ruki raised her eyebrow. 

"Ryo, you actually have the guts to ask that?"

"Hey! You finally called me by my first name! After all these years!"

"Akiyama, shut up," she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to the point where their noses touched. Ryo waited and then raised his eyebrow.

"Ruki? Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Actually, I just wanted you to see how it was to prolong this moment."

"You don't have to. I waited 7 years already," he smiled and closed the space between them. 

---------

**A/N: The End!**

**Didja like it? Please review if you did! I'd appreciate it very much and maybe I'll write another! Course, I should finish my other fics first, but still! ^^ I already have a few ideas in mind, so if you liked this, tell me and I'll consider posting the other! **

**If not, I'll just run away in shame after I say "sorry" for writing a lousy long fic. **

**Please don't ask if I'm going to put a sequel to this. I don't like sequels and frankly, I'm not sure what I would even write… they're already together, what more do you need? And if you're wondering about the nerd dude, (so shameful, I already forgot his name!! XDD), well, he was too imtimidated by Ryo to do anything… and like I had written, in Ruki's thoughts, **"Keisuke **(there you go! That's his name!) **was still his nerdy little self, buried in his computer and not really doing anything to anyone. Probably couldn't summon the guts or the strength, even if he called himself a knight."** So yeah. Don't wonder about the future… um… let's say he got run over by a bus, looking at the back of Ruki's head while he was stalking her to school. Okay? Okay!**

**I was going to add a bit of Kazu and his watermelon-ness, but I couldn't think of anything… or rather, I was lazy to write it, so I'm leaving it to your imagination!**

**Ja bye bye, people!**


End file.
